Cleaning Inspires Nothing?
by Firegirl 156
Summary: It's the Xiaolin Dragon's vacation. Unfortunately Kimiko's trapped dealing with clothes. But when Rai shows up and is roped into helping, what'll happen? Will romance blossom amongst piles of clothes? A funny little Oneshot.


Me: Okay, so I know my updating schedule has been horrible lately, but it's 5:00 a.m. and when inspiration is killing you, you don't have much of a choice but to do what it says. So without further ado, here's my random oneshot that I'm not even sure how it's going to end.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Cleaning Inspires What**

Kimiko sat on her plush, carpeted floor, surrounded by clothes. Clothes in organized piles, in lumped piles, hanging up, and laid out. She scratched her head and growled in frustration.

"How am I supposed to do this! There's so much, and I'm only one girl!" she growled out in anger.

"Only one girl? I think I got the wrong building, cause Kimiko Tohomiko would never call herself just one girl" a thick brazilian accent teased. She hopped up and turned around to find Raimundo leaning against her door.

"Rai!" she yelled running, over to him.

"Hey Kim, what happened here? Ai, it looks like the mall threw up all over your room" he snickered.

"No, this is just the contents of my closet that I'm supposed to be sifting through and taking out stuff that's too small, or that I don't want" she admits. He looked over her room, and then down at her.

"This is what's in your closet! This is the contents of my 5 sisters' closets and then some" he gapes.

"What can I say, I'm a shopaholic" she chuckles.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Rio having fun with your family on our vacation?" she asks.

"I was, but some things came up and the family had to fly out to something else, so I decided to come and see if you wanted to hang for the rest of our time" he looked at the room again "but I can see you have your hands full".

"Yeah I do, but hey! Maybe you could help me get through it all! I could deem something worthy or not and you could put it wherever it needed to go!" she says excitedly. He walked into the room a bit to survey the total damage.

"Eh, maybe I'll just go help on Clay's ranch for the next few days" he sweats. He slowly starts backing away towards the door. He almost makes it before Kimiko grabs his arm and looks up at him with big, innocent, blue eyes.

"Please Rai, I REALLY need help, and the more help I get, the faster I can hang out with you" she says sweetly, and innocently. He takes a breath and sighs. He couldn't ever resist her.

"Alright Kim, where do we start?" he asks. She squeals and, taking his hand, pulls him into the clothing jungle.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Almost an hour later they had successfully dismantled 4 piles out of 8.

"I don't know about this one Rai, what do you think?" Kim asks him as she steps out of her closet from changing. He looked up and almost died. She was in a purple bikini. He tried not to gawk or stare at her, but it was really hard.

"Um, I think it looks, um, nice" he forces out, his cheeks bright red.

"I think I'll put this one in the keep pile she says walking back into the closet to change back into her other clothes. He took a breath and tried to calm himself down.

"Here you go" she says and tosses something at him. He catches it by reflex and almost falls over when he sees it's the bikini she was just wearing.

"Um, o-okay" he stutters out and puts it in her 'keep' pile.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kimiko continues to try on clothes and decide what to do with them. She pulls a shirt over her head and turns to go get his opinion on her outfit when she sees something that makes her turn white. On one of the piles she had yet to go through, sat a pair of undergarments. She tried not to panic as she tried to think of a way to get rid of it. She, with precise aim, and Xiaolin speed ran out of the closet, flipped, grabbed the clothing, and stashed it under her bed.

"Kim, are you okay?" Rai asks her.

"Oh, just testing to see how well this outfit would do if I was fighting" she excuses. He shrugs.

"So what do you think?" she asks.

"Well I like it" he says. She smiles and nods. She stands and walks back into the closet. Silently reminding herself to grab this particular outfit and take it with her to the temple. And another note to wear it sometime.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were on the last pile of clothing. And was it huge. Kimiko climbs to the top of it to grab the pair of shorts on it. She tugs on it and it comes out easier than expected. She falls back and off of the pile. Rai jumps foreword trying to catch her. He grabs her and sets himself in-between her and the floor. Kim feels the bump as they land and looks to see herself lying on Raimundo's chest. His arms were firmly locked around her in a protective grasp.

"U-um thanks Rai" she says to him.

"Welcome Kim" he replies. That's when both realize how close they were. And in a quick movement Kimiko moved her head up and kissed him. When they broke apart they looked at each other with shock.

"So was that on purpose, or was that one of those heat of the moment times?" he asks flustered. It took her a moment, but then she hugged him close.

"It was purposeful" she chuckled. He smiled wide.

"So, wanna catch a movie later or something?" he asks.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Me: So there it is. A random, fluffy, bit of inspiration. Tell me what you think!


End file.
